Pretty Fly For An Albhed Guy
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Yup! I'm on my sugar high again! Here's the basics of this fic: The Celcius Crew try to explain to Brother that he is not the Hip Leader he thinks he is. But why use normal words when they can sing? I REGRET NOTHING!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X2 or its characters. And I do not own the song "Pretty Fly For A White Guy" by Offspring. I just write fanfiction.  
  
General-Beatrix666: "Hey everyone! I'm back! AND I HAVE PIXIESTICKS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! Yes, I just bought a box of pixie sticks, and you know what happens when I buy pixie sticks... I WRITE HUMOR FICS! Enjoy the fic!"  
  
"Hey! Where you guys goin'?" Brother asked as he entered the bridge.  
  
"Uh... no where!" Rikku squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, we aren't going to any disco tech in Lucca!" Yuna smiled nervously.  
  
Everyone glared at Yuna.  
  
"What!?" Yuna demanded.  
  
"You're a crappy liar, Yuna." Paine sighed.  
  
"Hey! Am not!" Yuna whined.  
  
"You guys are goin' to a disco tech, eh?" Brother scratched his chin.  
  
"Damn! He knows too much!" Buddy took out a Men In Black Memory Eraser gadget and clicked the button.  
  
*click*  
  
"Rats! It's brocken!" Buddy began to shake it, then began to study it, "Hmm"  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! I'M BLINDED!" Buddy cried and began to run around the room.  
  
"...Riiiiiiight." Shinra rolled his eyes.  
  
Rikku turned to Brother, "Like Buddy was trying to say, we're not going to any disco tech."  
  
"Oh? Then why are you guys wearing all those Groove out-dated clothes and platform shoes that scream the 70's." Brother asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's basically like everything else they wear." Shinra told him.  
  
"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE DISS THE YRP FASHION SENSE!" Rikku snarled at Shinra.  
  
"Hey, I'm just a kid." Shinra told her.  
  
"I love Disco techs! Can I come and shake my booty with you guys?" Brother asked.  
  
"...Uh..." Paine nudged Rikku.  
  
"...Err... no." Rikku told him.  
  
"Why not?" Brother sulked.  
  
"Well you see, Brother, you're lame." Yuna told him.  
  
"What?" Brother looked confused.  
  
"You're lame. A geek, a nerd, a freak, a nark, a LOSER! I don't think we can make it any clearer than that!" Rikku told him.  
  
"Hey! I'm no loser! I'm... what's the word... Vmo." Brother told her.  
  
"Brother, oui yna hud vmo, oui'na mysa! Ytsed ed!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"How am I lame!?" Brother demanded.  
  
"We'll explain it you!" Yuna smiled.  
  
"Through song!" Shinra added.  
  
Brother looked blankly as they dragged him to the cabin and sat him down on a bar stool. Paine pulled out a large boom-box. Yuna pulled a CD case from under one of the beds and selected an Offspring CD. She handed it to Rikku who placed it in the Boom-Box and pressed play. Paine stood at the front and cleared her throat.  
  
"Oten-gleeden-glotten-glowden" Paine said in a high pitched voice.  
  
*The strange music begins to play*  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Brother: "And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for an Albhed guy."  
  
Buddy: "Ihu, tuc, dnac, liydnu, lehlu, lehlu, caec."  
  
Shinra: "You know it's kind of hard just to get along today. Our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway."  
  
Yuna: "Brother may not have a clue, and he may not have style...."  
  
Rikku: "But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial!"  
  
Buddy: "So don't debate, play it straight."  
  
Paine: "You know he really doesn't get it anyway."  
  
Buddy: "Gotta play the field, and keep it real."  
  
Brother: "For Yuna?"  
  
Yuna: "No way!"  
  
Brother: "For Yuna?"  
  
Yuna: "No way!"  
  
Shinra: "So if you don't rate, just overcompensate"  
  
Paine: "At least you'll know you can always go on Shilinda Lake."  
  
Rikku: "Spira needs wannabes!"  
  
Brother: "So hey, hey do that brand new thing!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Brother: "And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly"  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine: "For an Albhed guy."  
  
Buddy: "He needs some cool tunes, not just any crap. But they didn't have Real Emotion so he bought Poke-Rap."  
  
Shinra: "Now cruising in his Celcius, he sees the Syndicate as he pass, But if he looks twice-"  
  
Ormi and Logos: "We're gonna kick his lily @$$."  
  
Buddy: "So don't debate, play it straight."  
  
Paine: "You know he really doesn't get it anyway."  
  
Buddy: "Gotta play the field, and keep it real."  
  
Brother: "For Yuna?"  
  
Yuna: "No way!"  
  
Brother: "For Yuna?"  
  
Yuna: "No way!"  
  
Shinra: "So if you don't rate, just overcompensate"  
  
Paine: "At least you'll know you can always go on Shilinda Lake."  
  
Rikku: "Spira needs wannabes!"  
  
Brother: "So hey, hey do that brand new thing!"  
  
Buddy: "Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah, he's gettin' ink done."  
  
Rikku: "He asked for a "13" but they drew a "31.""  
  
Yuna: "We say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip"  
  
Barkeep: "But in hish own mind, he'sh da, he'sh da dopesht trip."  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Rikku an Yuna: "Give it to me baby"  
  
Shinra: "Uh huh, uh huh!"  
  
Buddy: "Ihu, tuc, dnac, liydnu, lehlu, lehlu, caec."  
  
Buddy: "So don't debate, play it straight."  
  
Paine: "You know he really doesn't get it anyway."  
  
Buddy: "Gotta play the field, and keep it real."  
  
Brother: "For Yuna?"  
  
Yuna: "No way!"  
  
Brother: "For Yuna?"  
  
Yuna: "No way!"  
  
Shinra: "So if you don't rate, just overcompensate"  
  
Paine: "At least you'll know you can always go on Shilinda Lake."  
  
Rikku: "Spira needs wannabes-ahhh! Spira loves wannabes-ahhh! Nooj is a Auron wannabe!"  
  
Nooj: "I resent that remark!"  
  
Brother: "So hey, hey do that brand new thing!"  
  
*Music stops*  
  
"Wow, I now see the light!" Brother exclaimed, "I've seen the error of my ways!"  
  
"Good to know." Rikku smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but just one thing..." Brother scratched his chin.  
  
"What is it, Brother?" Yuna asked.  
  
"What are THEY doing on our airship?" Brother pointed to Ormi, Logos and Nooj.  
  
"The boss kicked us out of the Chateau for saying that her butt did look big in that dress." Ormi told them.  
  
"Oh... GET OFF MY AIRSHIP!" Brother shouted.  
  
"Pfft, whatever." Nooj jumped out of a random window.  
  
"Come on, Ormi. This place smells of Dullwings anyway." Logos sneered as him and Ormi suddenly began to magically fly out the door.  
  
"...Dude... that made no sense..." Buddy shook his head.  
  
"Tell me about it." General-Beatrix666 walked passed pouring the colorful flavored suger of a pixie stick into her mouth. 


End file.
